Kairi and Namine's Hotel Adventure
by M11Curse
Summary: Kairi and Namine spend a relaxing day together, but how far will they go once they reach their hotel room? Warning Lemon! Kairi/Namine Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Kairi and Namine**

"Hey Kairi, getting this hotel room was a _great_ idea!" Namine said happily, setting her heavy suitcase on the bed. The only bed in the room.

"Yeah, well I thought we deserved a vacation from the guys." Kairi said with an enduring smirk. Kairi turned her back to Namine and set to work

with unpacking her clothes into a set of drawers. Namine watched Kairi do this in a trance-like calm, but quickly looked away with a blush as Kairi

unpacked some _very_ revealing lingerie. Kairi sensed her friend's embarrassment and smirked. "So what do you feel like doing today?" Kairi asked

over her shoulder as she started to unpack Namine's clothes from her suitcase. Namine got up to protest Kairi putting her clothes away,muttering,

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Namine set her hand on Kairi's shoulder, and Kairi quickly closed her hand around Namine's, replying,

"Relax Namine, just relax and enjoy yourself." The touch sent a shiver down both the girls' spines. Namine broke eye contact first with a blush and

sat back down on the plush bed. When Kairi finished unpacking, they both agreed to a day at the nearby spa. Hot chocolate facials, sea-salt

baths, and deep muscle massages had left both girls relaxed and deliriously happy. On their walk back to their hotel room, Kairi reached down and

intertwined her fingers with Namine's. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Namine quickly kissed Kairi's soft check and looked down, her face

cherry red. Kairi lifted their clasped hands and brushed her smooth lips across Namine's fingers. Both girls smiled.

Kairi quickly slid the door key through the slot, and at the beep pushed the heavy door in. Kairi pulled Namine into the room.

"Kairi I…" Namine whispered, but was cut off by Kairi's soft lips crashing into hers. Kairi tasted like chocolate to Namine. Namine groaned and

leaned against Kairi. After a minute or two, both girls pulled back, blushing and breathless.

"Namine…I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Kairi said worriedly, fearing she had just ruined their friendship. Namine placed a slender

finger against Kairi's lips to silence her worrying, and said,

"Kairi, I've liked you for a long time. I enjoyed every second of it." Namine replaced her finger with her lips, and Kairi kissed her back

enthusiastically, overwhelmed with relief. Hesitant and gently at first, the kissing soon turned rough and passionate. Namine licked Kairi's bottom

lip, and Kairi groaned before giving Namine full access to her mouth. Both girls explored each others' mouths with relish, and soon both girls were

fighting for more access. As the kissing began to fire up, Kairi's hands lifted from her sides and settled on Namine's waist. She slid her hands along

her sides and brought them down around Namine's hips before cupping Namine's firm bottom.

She moaned and pressed herself tighter to Kairi. Namine moved her hands delicately over Kairi's chest and Kairi gasped. Both girls stumbled over

to the bed and fell into a scramble of limbs, Kairi landing on top. Kairi left Namine's hot mouth and trailed wet kisses around the curve of her jaw,

and down the slope of her neck. Namine moaned and shivered as Kairi caressed the spot just underneath her ear. Taking notice of this, Kairi paid

special attention to the sweet spot until Namine began writhing in pleasure. Kairi stopped and lifted Namine's shirt over her head, and Namine in

turn lifted Kairi's shirt off. Namine leaned forward and boldly licked Kairi's cleavage line, causing her to gasp. Namine flipped them over, so Namine

was on top. Kairi unhooked Namine's bra and began kneading her breasts. Namine grinded against Kairi, which sent a delicious shock between

both of the girls' thighs.

"Oh Kairi…" Namine breathed, but never finished because Kairi sucked her pink nipple into her mouth, twirling her tongue in tight circles around

the bud. Namine screamed in pleasure and hurriedly unhooked Kairi's bra from the front, pushing it apart against the bed. Namine began pressing

her hands and nimble fingers around Kairi's creamy breasts, tweaking her nipples between her small fingers. Both girls moaned at the attention

their breasts were receiving. Kairi switched her mouth to Namine's other breast, but continued massaging Namine's ravished breast. Namine,

overcome with lust, slid both of their shorts down, and slowly pulled Kairi's panties off. For every inch she slid them down, Namine smothered

Kairi's exposed thighs with kisses that left Kairi gasping in anticipation. Looking up at Kairi to make sure it was okay; Namine spread Kairi's legs

wide to reveal her pink lips. Namine grasped Kairi's inner thighs and licked from bottom to top several times, swirling her tongue around Kairi's clit.

Not expecting the amount of pleasure, Kairi moaned loudly and pushed herself closer to Namine's wonderful mouth.

Encouraged, Namine held Kairi's thighs even further apart and buried her tongue as deep as it would go. Kairi gasped at the feeling of Namine's

long tongue in her and she began to pant. Namine dragged her tongue up and sucked Kairi's clit like a lollipop. The intense feeling caused Kairi to

writhe. Namine stuck two fingers into Kairi and with her other hand, she pinched and caressed Kairi's breasts. Kairi screamed at the overload of

pleasure and rocked hard against Namine's hand. Namine curved her fingers, grazing Kairi's g-spot, and Kairi shouted out her raw sexual release.

Her muscles clenched and she shook at the intensity. Kairi's eyes closed in pure bliss, and wave after wave of pleasure soared through her. After

a minute of milking every last wave of pleasure from Kairi, Namine removed her fingers and licked them clean.

"What did you think about that?" Namine asked smugly, lying down next to a dazed Kairi. Kairi took a deep breath before a mischievous grin

spread across her face. She leaned over and replied,

"I think it's _your_ turn now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kairi and Namine's Hotel Adventure Part 2**

"It's _your_ turn now." Namine shivered at Kairi's words. The remembrance of her boldness towards her friend made her blush, but her confidence had grown with every moan that had escaped Kairi's lips, and she was ready to expose herself both physically and emotionally to Kairi. Without warning, Kairi grabbed Namine's wrists with both hands and held them high above Namine's head. Kairi leaned close to Namine and whispered with a seriousness that sent electricity down Namine's thin body,

"Do you trust me?" Namine looked wide-eyed at Kairi, but found nothing sinister in her good friend's eyes. Namine nodded, and Kairi got off the bed. She opened up the dresser that she had unpacked her clothes in and pulled out two red scarves.

"What are you going to do with those?" Namine asked, somewhat scared, somewhat curious. Kairi only smirked and softly tied one scarf to each of Namine's wrists before attaching them to the black iron bedposts. With Namine's arms spread apart and vulnerable, Kairi said,

"Just relax. Like I said earlier, just sit back and enjoy yourself." From their earlier love-making, Namine was already bare-chested, but her innocent white lace panties were still hugging her smooth hips. Kairi got on top of Namine until she was straddling her, pelvis to pelvis. Kairi set some weight down on Namine, and Namine moaned at the contact. Kairi set her hands on Namine's waist and kissed her, rubbing up and down Namine's sides. Kairi kissed deeper with each second, and was soon the dominant lover. Namine moaned as Kairi's pink tongue lightly caressed the inside of her mouth, and suddenly plunged deeper, pouring every inch of affection into her. Kairi pulled back to give Namine some air, and brushed aside a few of Namine's blonde bangs that had fallen in her face. Kairi looked down and smiled at the blushing face of her friend Namine. She never thought that after all those years of only fantasizing about this day, she was actually experiencing it.

She'd make it last as long as it could. Leaning back down, she trailed teasing kisses around Namine's lips, and up to her ear. Kairi licked around Namine's fragile ear, and roughly nibbled on her earlobe. Namine gasped as the feelings she was receiving went down to between her thighs, making her feel lust all over again.

"Kairi," Namine panted, "That feels so good." Kairi grinned and grinded against Namine, showing her the sexual teasing that Namine had shown Kairi earlier that afternoon. "Ohhhh..." Namine moaned, grinding back against Kairi, trying to ease the tightness she felt building between her legs.

"Now now now," Kairi playfully scolded, "It won't be that easy." Kairi went back down to Namine's ear, but continued on down her neck. Kairi licked down Namine's neck, and sucked every time she heard Namine's breathing hitch. Soon enough, almost all of Namine's neck was covered in pink hickies. Namine was so overcome with lust and want for release that she didn't mind the moans and gasps that escaped her mouth, and the begging eyes she cast up to Kairi when she came close to completion. Kairi cupped Namine's breasts with her hands and slowly pressed them in all directions; up, down, left, and right. Namine cried out in pleasure and pushed her chest more fully into Kairi's small hands. Kairi tweaked Namine's pink nipples and lightly dragged her tongue from the bottom of one breast to the other. Kairi pushed both of Namine's breasts together and licked her cleavage line like she had before. Namine cried out and went to move her hands down, to touch herself, but remembered she was held up tightly by the scarves.

"Kairi, please," Namine begged, "I don't know how much more I can take-" Kairi took most of Namine's left breast into her hot mouth and sucked hard. Namine cried in pleasure, curling her toes and her fingers. Namine's pelvis rose off the bed and made contact with Kairi's raised one. The jolt sent both girls shivering from the highly-charged sexual energy in the room. Feeling overcome with lust, Kairi kissed her way down to Namine's navel before plunging her tongue inside; with each thrust Namine's shouted a breathy gasp. Kairi's lips soon met the elastic of Namine's white panties. Kairi pulled down the panties slowly, and was amazed by how wet they were.

"I see how much you want me to thoroughly ravish you." Kairi said cutely, before kissing and sucked her way from Namine's ankles to her knees. Kairi alternated between legs, and as her head neared Namine's nether region, she trailed her tongue lightly to Namine's inner thigh before abruptly stopping. Namine's eyes glazed over when she looked down and saw the red-head's tongue near her ultimate pleasure zone. Kairi grabbed Namine's knees and spread them wide apart, to the point where Namine's thighs were almost parallel. Kairi spread Namine's pink lips apart and delicately licked from clit to vagina. Namine writhed beneath Kairi's delicious torture. Before no time Namine was gaping and grinding against Kairi's persistent tongue. Kairi never left her tongue on Namine's clit long enough for Namine to release, and the sexual tension was building tightly in Namine's lower regions.

"Kairi, please stop teasing me." Namine moaned, lost in bliss and sexual frustration. Namine's arms hurt from straining so hard against her restraints, wishing so much for her orgasm to finally come.

"Sweetie, you showed me such a good time, I just want to make this as special for you as you did for me." Kairi said enthusiastically, silently adding, 'And maybe we could make this new activity a habit…' Kairi moved her tongue away from Namine's clit altogether and licked deeply into Namine's vagina, lightly rubbing Namine's clit with her index finger. Namine cried to the ceiling and began to pant faster. Kairi used Namine's lubrication to make her finger glide over Namine's clit faster. Namine moaned continuously and moved her head from side to side, as if trying to escape the overwhelming pleasure. Kairi looked up and saw the look of sexual anguish on Namine's flushed face and took pity on her. Kairi moved her tongue to Namine's swollen clit and lightly flicked it with her tongue while plunging two fingers into Namine. Kairi reached her hand up and began to pinch and squeeze Namine's breasts.

"I'm going to make you come the same way you made me come." Kairi growled, curving her fingers inside of Namine and roughly caressing her g-spot. Namine saw white for a split second, and every nerve ending in her felt like it was exploding with pleasure. Her muscles clamped hard on Kairi's fingers, and Namine shouted with passion as she had the biggest orgasm of her entire life. Kairi didn't stop licking Namine's clit though, instead she sucked the over-sensitive bud until Namine was screaming with pleasure and bucking against Kairi's mouth. Each muscle inside of Namine reacted again to the stimulation, and a second orgasm crashed over her like a tsunami wave. Namine begged Kairi to stop, but Kairi didn't listen. Kairi pinched Namine's nipples and sucked her clit until Namine was exhausted from the numerous orgasms she had just experienced. Namine fell down against the soft bed, occasional tremors still racing through her body. Kairi tiredly untied Namine from the bedposts, and Namine's arms flopped uselessly to the bed. Kairi tilted Namine's head to the side and laid a sweet kiss on Namine's lips. Kairi got a cocky grin on her face and asked Namine,

"What do you think of _that_?" Namine grinned at her friend's question, since Namine had asked that very same question after she had ravished Kairi. Namine smirked and replied,

"I think you better show me what other goodies you have hiding in those drawers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kairi and Namine's Hotel Adventure Part 3**

"I think you better show me what other goodies you have hiding in those drawers." Namine boldly asserted. Ever since she had thrown caution into the wind earlier that night, Namine not only felt confident in herself, she felt more confident sexually as well.

Kairi, though somewhat surprised by how the night was going, felt a rush of excitement at how accepting and free-spirited Namine was about their feelings.

"Don't you want to rest a little bit?" Kairi asked with an exhausted laugh. While she was up for _anything_ with Namine, she did just receive, and give several orgasms within the hour; and she was feeling a little winded. Namine smiled and said teasingly,

"Come on old lady, the night is just getting started." Kairi looked at Namine in mock outrage and yelled,

"Oh, you did _not_ just call me an old lady." Namine giggled and hid herself under the rumpled comforter. Kairi smirked when she spotted Namine's slender foot sticking out over the edge of the bed, baby blue nail polish freshly painted on her nails from their earlier trip to the spa. Kairi dove for Namine's foot and tickled mercilessly. Namine let out a squeal of surprised laughter, and tried to squirm away from Kairi's death grip on her ankle. Kairi didn't let up, but instead started caressing the back of Namine's knee. Namine stopped dead in her tracks and enjoyed the soft, sweet feeling.

"Kairi, that feels nice." Namine said with a lazy smile. Kairi smiled and continued the gentle teasing, lightly dragging her pink nails under Namine's thigh. A calm seemed to fall on both of the girls and they reminisced on their earlier endeavors that night, and how good they made each other feel. "Kairi, because of you, not only am I more confident in myself, I've come to embrace my feelings for you. I'm so glad you kissed me earlier. This has been one of the most special nights of my life." Namine said, a soft blush rising in her cheeks. Kairi, touched by her friend's honesty, replied,

"Namine, I'm so glad you feel that way. To be upfront, I've liked you for a long time, I just never told you because I didn't want to lose you. Now I feel foolish because you could never be that shallow, and better yet you feel the same way for me. Tonight, for me also, has been so incredibly special." Namine, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world, was about to comment when Kairi's stomach growled loudly. Kairi busted out laughing, and Namine followed, the emotional atmosphere gone like a cloud of smoke.

"I guess I'm hungry. It has been awhile since we ate earlier. Are you hungry too?" Kairi asked Namine. Namine nodded, so Kairi got up and opened the mini fridge that came fully stocked with their hotel room. There was a lot of food for such a small fridge. Meat you could have a chef cook for you, a small carton of milk, and an even smaller carton of cream. There was chilled white wine, and an array of fruit. Towards the back of shelf there sat miniature sponge cakes, and behind those, a can of extra creamy whipped cream. A mischievous grin spread on Kairi's face, and she shouted over her shoulder,

"I'm feeling like sweets right now, how about you?" Namine shouted back that sweets sounded fine, so Kairi grabbed the can and sprang back in bed with the nude Namine. Kairi revealed the whipped cream, and Namine licked her lips excitedly. She grabbed the can and squirted some in her mouth before handing it back to Kairi. Kairi grinned again waited for Namine to swallow the whipped cream before she pounced on her, pinning her down against the plush bed. Instead of being afraid, Namine felt only curiosity as to what her friend had in mind. After all they had been through tonight; Namine knew she could trust Kairi. Kairi sprayed a quarter sized amount on the side of Namine's neck, and sucked it off. Namine gasped and realized what Kairi had in mind for the whipped cream.

"I like the way you think," Namine said and flipped them over, so Kairi was underneath her, "but I was ravished last time, so it's your turn." Kairi smiled at Namine's assertiveness, seeing her in a more attractive light. Namine sprayed a line down Kairi's chest and slowly licked it off, grinding against Kairi as she went. Kairi moaned loudly and grinded back, enjoying the double sensation. Namine kept up a steady rhythm, both girls panting with the pleasure blossoming between their thighs. Namine created a whipped cream bra on Kairi and alternated between licking and sucking it off. Every time Namine's mouth would approach Kairi's sensitive nipples, Kairi would moan louder, begging Namine to stop teasing her. Namine sucked Kairi's left breast, hard, and Kairi screamed in pleasure. Kairi started bucking against Namine, and Namine grinded down harder, feeling both her and Kairi's moisture. A devious smile crossed Namine's face and she more directly lined both her and Kairi's most sensitive spots together.

"Kairi this is going to feel amazing." Namine said excitedly. Kairi looked at Namine confusedly for a split second, recovering from the teasing her breast had been receiving, before she was lost in a world of pleasure. Namine slammed against Kairi and pressed into her over and over again. Both girls groaned louder and louder, intense euphoria exploding between their soft thighs. Namine continued to grind into Kairi while bending down to continue sucking on Kairi's nipples. Kairi reached up and grasped Namine's firm behind, pulling her harder against herself, multiplying the pleasure for both of them. Namine moaned loudly, the vibrations from her mouth coursing through Kairi's sensitive bud. With each push each girl felt closer and closer to completion.

"I never thought… I could feel so good." Namine groaned, stretching her pelvis in a circular motion against Kairi. With that one change in direction Kairi felt her inner thighs tighten and her hips rise off the bed. Kairi squeezed Namine's ass and pushed her tightly against her, feeling the pleasure lift her off the bed. Namine knew Kairi was coming, so she grinded roughly against Kairi, making Kairi's orgasm gain momentum.

"Namine!" Kairi shouted, her voice full of passion, before sucking hard on Namine's left breast. The electricity traveled down between her legs and Namine lost it, bucking wildly against Kairi as she found her own release. Wave after wave of unbearable pleasure crashed over Kairi and Namine, both girls moaning each other's name with intense gratitude. When the pleasure abided, Namine collapsed against Kairi, and Kairi draped her arm over Namine's shoulder. Kairi pulled the sheets up, and both girls fell asleep, fully satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kairi and Namine's Hotel Adventure Part 4**

**I was so excited to see the comments you guys left me, and the favorite alerts that I became inspired to continue this story. It was intentionally supposed to be a PWP (porn without point), but with more encouragement, it might become more. Who knows? It's up to you guys. Let me know what you think by leaving comments.**

**Until then, enjoy~**

Both girls awoke to the gray light of dawn filtering in through the filmy curtains of their master suite. Kairi's arm was placed possessively around Namine's slim waist, Namine's arms tangled around Kairi's neck. A content grin graced both girls' faces in remembrance of the previous night's events. Kairi moved a stray strand of blonde hair from Namine's face, giggling at Namine's bed head. Puzzled, Namine asked,

"Kairi, what's so funny?" Kairi pressed her pink lips tight and shook her head 'no'.

"Oh really? I have ways of making people talk you know." Namine teased, sitting up. As Namine sat up, Kairi got a glimpse of the back of Namine's head and saw what resembled a hornet's nest of hair. The image too much for Kairi to handle, she burst into laughter. Namine, even more confused, started blushing. "Stop being a butt and tell me what's so funny." Namine demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. Kairi composed herself and admitted,

"You've got a severe case of bed head." Namine tried to smooth down the back of her hair, but couldn't get past the tangles. Embarrassed, her blush grew, and she looked in the opposite direction of Kairi. Feeling a pang of guilt, Kairi grabbed Namine around the waist and whispered in her ear, "It's alright, I think it looks cute." Namine giggled, and tugged playfully on Kairi's ear.

"Your hair isn't the smoothest right now either." Namine said smiling, running her fingers through the wine red locks. It was at that moment that Kairi remembered they were both nude. Moving her gaze down, Kairi received an eyeful of creamy cleavage. Namine, noticing this, smirked and cupped Kairi's cheeks, lifting her face to eye-level, and saying, "Eyes up here sweetie." Kairi laughed, enjoying her friend's assertive side. The times when Namine was assertive and bold were the best times, in Kairi's opinion. Ever since they had reveled their feeling for each other last night, the more outspoken Namine had started showing herself. A sweet feeling filled Kairi at that moment, with the warm morning light causing Namine to glow. Everything felt so right. Not only had Namine not hated her for her feelings towards her, Namine returned them, leading to a night of passionate escapades that Kairi would never forget. Namine smiled sweetly at the peaceful look her best friend had. Her long-suppressed feelings for Kairi had blossomed into something utterly indescribable. A sense of companionship and love had filled Namine in regards to Kairi. Not only did Namine and Kairi have an emotional attachment unrivaled, but now they had passed the final threshold, the physical relationship. Namine leaned forward and kissed Kairi lightly on her plump lips, savoring the electric tingles that passed from the contact. A surge of passion overtook Kairi, causing her to knot her fingers in Namine's golden tresses, pulling her mouth closer for her to kiss. Namine wrapped her arms around Kairi's neck, pressing herself fully into the kiss. Kairi lightly traced her tongue over Namine's bottom lip, asking for permission. Namine opened, both girls once again exploring each other's hot mouth. As it started to heat up, Kairi trailed her knuckles lightly down Namine's sides, and back up again; each time caressing the outside of Namine's breasts. Namine moaned softly, dragging her fingertips down Kairi's arched back. At that moment Kairi's cell phone rang. Muttering a curse, Kairi dragged herself from Namine and answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Kairi asked, rubbing her arm briskly with her free hand; the room had suddenly gotten colder from the loss of physical contact. Sora's cheery voice could be heard from the opposite end of the line.

"Good morning! How's the trip with Namine so far?"

"It's been great-" Kairi winked at a blushing Namine- "How are you and Riku holding up without us for _one whole day_?" Kairi joked. Sora laughed and replied,

"Barely surviving. How much longer will you two be gone again?" Kairi sighed, answering,

"Three days, remember? Jeez Sora, I told you this yesterday." Sora scratched the back of his head, replying,

"I know, but three whole days without two of my closest friends will suck."

"What about Riku? I'm sure he wants to hang out with you." Sora sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah, but every time I approach him he says 'no'. Without me even saying anything, he just says 'no', and if I walk any closer…"

"If you walk any closer…?"

"He gives me a scary glare." Kairi face-palms herself.

"You're giving me a headache, here, say 'hi' to Namine." Kairi hands the cell phone over. Namine takes it, and Sora and her chat for a few minutes. She giggles a few times and gives Sora advice on how to best get Riku to hang out without getting murdered. After goodbyes are exchanged, Namine hangs up and sets the phone on the bedside table. Both girls look at each other, a few minutes passing in silent peace, a relief from Sora's earlier squawking. A chill breeze blows through the room, causing their nipples to stiffen slightly. Namine looks towards the dresser, and a slight blush crosses her cheeks at an earlier memory.

"Kairi?" Namine asked. Kairi followed her line of vision.

"Yes?" Kairi replied, sitting down on the tossed bed.

"Earlier last night, when we were unpacking, I saw you unpack…" Namine trailed off, unable to finish her sentence as a deep blush colored her face. Kairi looked at nothing in particular, thinking. Kairi locked eyes with Namine, finishing her question.

"Lingerie and things of that nature?" Namine nodded, her unspoken confusion etched across her face. Kairi continued, "I packed those things because… I entertained the fantasy that maybe, just maybe, you would return my feelings. I never really thought you would, I kind of just packed them on a wishful thinking impulse." Kairi finished, a light blush on her cheeks at her admission. Namine nodded, smiling wistfully. It felt nice being reminded that Kairi also had secret feelings as well. Namine walked over to Kairi, lifting her chin up with her thumb to meet her eyes. Namine smiled down at Kairi, whispering,

"I'm glad everything happened the way it did. I couldn't think of anyone I would rather be with than you right now." Kairi smiled, and kissed Namine with a humble passion. Namine straddled Kairi on the edge of the bed, the feelings before the interruption returning full force. Kairi bit Namine's bottom lip playfully.

"I have an idea. Want to hear it?" Kairi purred, reaching around and cupping Namine's bottom. Namine moaned and nodded yes as Kairi moved her lips down to Namine's neck. "How about we shower together?" Namine hesitated only a second to think about it before consenting, a flurry of butterflies filling her stomach with excitement of what was to come in the near future. Namine scooted off of Kairi's lap. Kairi stood and playfully wriggled her hips to the large bathroom. Expensive stone lined the walls, leading to a large walk-in shower, with a Jacuzzi tub next to it. The shower was European styled, with no glass doors, just a drain on the floor and a removable nozzle. Kairi and Namine gasped at the luxuriousness of it all. Grinning to each other, Kairi turned on the hot water while Namine collected two fluffy towels. Setting the towels on the nearby vanity, both girls stepped into the hot spray of water. Both sighed at the immediate effect the relaxing water had on them. Picking up the included shampoo and conditioner, Kairi washed Namine's hair, and after rinsing, Namine washed Kairi's. The delicious Green Apple smell of the hair conditioner had both girls' mouths watering for a taste of the other. Kairi picked up the soap and lathered her hands before running them all over Namine's body. She started out rubbing Namine's shoulders, leading down her arms, and back up, down her ribs, and around her back. Re-lathering her hands, she skipped over Namine's breasts and instead rubbed gentle circles over Namine's belly. Trailing her hands down, Namine bit her lip to suppress a moan as Kairi massaged her inner thighs. Just as Namine couldn't take it anymore, Kairi moved her soapy hands up to Namine's breasts, gently squeezing and pinching until Namine couldn't support herself any longer. Namine lowered herself to the wet floor on shaky hands, moaning as she saw Kairi soap up her hands and wash herself slowly. Kairi moved her hands down her own breasts and moaned, moving lower and lower until Kairi was touching herself. Namine's loins pulsed at the sight of Kairi touching herself. Namine beckoned for Kairi to join her on the floor, under the hot spray of the shower. Kairi rinsed off, and kneeled down with the shower nozzle in hand, rinsing Namine off as well. Remembering that Namine wasn't completely done, she grinned mischievously, and soaped up her hands for the final time. Seeming to realize what Kairi was thinking, Namine's heart sped up faster in anticipation. Kairi leaned over Namine and kissed her slowly, but deeply, trailing her hands downwards, over her supple breasts, across the pane of her soft belly, until she had each hand placed delicately on either side of Namine's inner thigh. Namine moaned as Kairi got up and kneeled between Namine's legs, spreading her farther apart. Kairi touched the outside of Namine's core lightly, and a warm lust spread through Namine, sending her hips off of the floor, a whimper escaping her lips. Kairi probed further, amazed at how wet Namine was, touching every angle of Namine, teasing her clit ever few seconds until Namine was breathless with sexual tension. Kairi picked up the shower head, and Namine's eyes widened as Kairi pointed the water on her, the hot, powerful stream of water sending a delicious shock wave through her. Namine moaned louder, writhing under the torture of the water's stream. Kairi grinned evilly as she adjusted the water's setting to a higher pressure stream, increasing the intensity of the water.

"Kairi-iii!" Namine screamed in ecstasy. Namine tugged on her own hair, trying to relieve the tension building in her. Kairi reached up and massaged Namine's breast while Namine writhed on the floor, moaning in sexual torture. Feeling her orgasm coming, Namine's breaths turned to gasps, and her back arched off of the wet floor as an intense, almost painfully strong orgasm ripped throughout her body. Euphoria exploding between her warm thighs, Namine screamed her release out, shaking with how powerful it was. She continued to rise off of the floor as she had another orgasm, the shower head still pointed at her core. Namine started begging Kairi to stop, moaning that she was too sensitive, but Kairi smirked and held it there longer, trying to give to Namine the fullest pleasure imaginable. With one final body wracking shudder, Namine sobbed in sexual relief and collapsed to the floor, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Kairi hung the shower head back up and kissed Namine. Namine weakly returned the kisses, eyes closed in satisfied exhaustion.

**Part 1 of the Shower Scene completed, and if you guys want to see Part 2, I need to see more reviews! *Laughs evilly* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kairi and Namine's Hotel Adventure Part 4/2**

**All right! I love you guys and your reviews :D Enjoy the second part of the "shower scene" haha.**

Namine remained on the floor, limbs numb, while Kairi rested her forehead against the shower wall, sitting cross legged. Kairi smiled in satisfaction at pleasing Namine so well. Kairi began to doze off under the relaxing shower water, oblivious to Namine's stirrings. Opening her eyes, Namine peered at Kairi with nothing but love in her eyes. Getting up on her knees, Namine crawled over to the unconscious Kairi. Slowly, gently moving Kairi's legs apart, Namine moved between them, looking up to make sure Kairi was still asleep. Smirking, Namine boldly licked Kairi's core, harshly jamming her tongue as deep as it would go. Kairi's eye's popped open, sitting upright and gasping in unexpected pleasure. Looking down to find Namine's damp blonde hair bobbing in-between her thighs caused heat to pool. Kairi moaned loudly as Namine sucked on her clit, rubbing the flat part of her tongue over it repeatedly. Kairi's back arched, her hands flying to press Namine's head impossibly closer. Namine reached a hand up to pinch Kairi's nipple, while her other hand reached down to Kairi's wetness, soaking her fingers, and pressing in. Kairi began shaking, eventually sliding down to the chilled floor of the large shower. Her eyes could see nothing but the ceiling as Namine continued to fondle her, her boldness adding another dimension of pleasure for Kairi.

"Oh god, Namine, it feels so good." Kairi moaned, shaking her head back and forth, unable to escape the torture Namine was inflicting on her. Namine moaned on Kairi's clit, sending a vibration into Kairi that sent her hips off of the floor. Namine added another finger, and pumped harder while licking Kairi's clit like candy. Kairi gasped as she felt her orgasm approach. Moaning louder, Kairi bucked her hips wildly against Namine's talented mouth, fully surrendering herself to the blinding pleasure. A loud scream sprang from Kairi's throat as she shook uncontrollably, pressing Namine's head closer against her as each wave swallowed her. A thousand nerves sang in Kairi's core as Namine continued her assault, as unrelenting as Kairi had been to her. Kairi starting begging for Namine to stop, realizing the true torture she herself had done to Namine. Namine giggled and shook her head no, adding a third finger and pinching Kairi's other nipple, swirling her tongue faster than before. Kairi tried to push Namine's head away, but Namine was too strong. After Kairi couldn't take anymore, she fully collapsed on the floor, lightly moaning as Namine gave her one final lick before turning off the water, helping Kairi up and wrapping her in a towel. Namine wrapped herself in a towel and led Kairi to the bed where Kairi and Namine both flopped on the comforter, allowing themselves to air dry as they once again fell into a light, content sleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers:

I am deeply touched by all of the reviews, story, author alerts, etc. They fill me with pride, and make me appreciate you guys. I am very sorry I have not uploaded anything for months, I'm surprised you guys have stuck around actually. The reason I haven't written anything is because I've come across a brick wall.

Should I...?:

Keep this a PWP (porn without plot)

Or develop this into a story.

Well it's up to you guys. Don't PM me, just leave what you believe I should do in a review. The fate of this story lies in your hands now, because I only continue this story for you guys.

Sincerely;

M11


End file.
